1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to, methods for making a light emitting diode (LED).
2. Discussion of Related Art
LEDs have higher energy conversion efficiency, higher radiance (i.e., they emit a larger quantity of light per unit area), longer lifetime, higher response speed, generate less heat, and have better reliability than conventional light sources. Therefore, LED modules are widely used as light sources in optical imaging systems, such as displays, projectors, and so on.
A conventional LED commonly comprises an N-type semiconductor layer, a P-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The active layer is located between the N-type semiconductor layer and the P-type semiconductor layer. The second electrode is located on the P-type semiconductor layer. The first electrode is located on the N-type semiconductor layer. Typically, the second electrode is transparent. In operation, a positive voltage and a negative voltage are applied respectively to the P-type semiconductor layer and the N-type semiconductor layer. Thus, the holes in the P-type semiconductor layer and the electrons in the N-type semiconductor layer can enter the active layer and combine with each other to emit visible light.
However, the efficiency of LEDs is limited by several factors comprising the high refractive index of the P-type semiconductor layer and/or the N-type semiconductor. Therefore, an external quantum efficiency of LEDs is low.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a light emitting diode and an optical element, which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.